


Over Time

by sambyosis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by Music, Keith is 16 in the beginning of this fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rating May Change, Romance, This is because of S6, slow burn but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambyosis/pseuds/sambyosis
Summary: So much time has passed since Shiro and Keith met. Exams to Kerberos to an intergalactic war, they've always been together, and returned to each other when apart. It's almost like fate.---A chronicle of their journey from the beginning.





	Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a playlist I made called "Over Time". You can find the full playlist on Apple music (and soon Spotify).
> 
> Song for this chapter: The Answer - George Salazar and Joe Iconis, "Two Player Game"

Keith's gaze wandered around the classroom, obviously bored. His precalculus teacher, Mrs. Hanson (an old, withered lady), was passing back their tests, and everyone was waiting anxiously as it was one of their last grades of the year before finals. She was known for being brutal and unforgiving in her grading, but Keith just didn't seem to care. The woman gave him a hard look as she passed him, setting his test face down on his desk. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned it over. Forty-nine out of fifty. A ghost of a smile passed over his face. She always did that to him whether he passed or not. He always figured that she resented the fact that he never seemed to pay attention (which he really really did). The bell screeched, marking the end of the period. He shoved the paper into his bag and rushed to the last class and highlight of his day: Physics. Ms. Kaake gave him a smile as he came in. She was new that year, and as much as he liked the subject, she really seemed to be clueless. 

 

"Hello, Keith," she said warmly. 

 

He gave her a silent nod and a wave. 

 

Students filtered in slowly, and once the bell rang, the teacher clapped her hands together. "Good afternoon, class! I have someone here to speak to you all today. He's from the Galaxy Garrison."

 

Keith's eyebrows shot up and chatter grew among his peers. A recruiter from the Garrison? At a school in a Podunk town like this? He could almost laugh. 

 

A knock came on the door of the classroom and someone poked their head in. "Am I late?"

 

Ms. Kaake shook her head, smiling. "No. You're right on time Mr. Shirogane. Please come in."

 

A tall man in an army green uniform walked in. His striking grey eyes swept over the class and he smiled. "Hello. My name is Takashi Shirogane. I'm a recruiter and officer from the Galaxy Garrison in New Mexico. It's a pleasure to be speaking to you today."

 

Murmurs of greetings and "Omigod he's so handsome!" flurried from his classmates. Keith just sighed and began spacing out as he gave them all a speech about the application processes and what the Garrison could offer them in terms of education and careers. He wasn't even sure of what he wanted to do with his future yet, and he didn't even have any sort of engineering or flight training. He sincerely doubted he could get into the program with his GPA and test scores alone. He didn't really pay attention for the hour and began to gather his things when the period ended. Before he could leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Wait a minute, Keith," Ms. Kaake said. "I'd like you to speak with Mr. Shirogane for a moment."

 

"Uh, okay," he said. 

 

The man walked toward them and out his hand, which Keith shook. "Keith  Kogane, right?" Keith nodded. "It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your instructor here."

 

Keith glanced over at the woman who smiled sheepishly. 

 

"Your ACT scores and grades are phenomenal. A thirty-three on your second try is phenomenal, especially since you took it when you were fifteen. Someone with your smarts could easily make it in," Ms. Kaake said, to which Shirogane agreed. 

 

"You have got to be joking," Keith said, his disbelief clear in his voice. "I have no other training."

 

Ms. Kaake cleared her throat. "I erm... may have sent in an application on your behalf."

 

"And it may have been cleared through the written portion," Shirogane added. 

 

Keith's eyes widened as he looked between the two. No way. No way did that actually happen. 

 

"What...What about the practical portion?" he asked. 

 

"This is part of the reason I'm here," Shirogane said. "I'll tutor you."

 

Keith's eyes narrowed. "And if I choose to not accept this _gracious_ offer of yours?"

 

Ms. Kaake almost looked disappointed. "Then you'd lose a big chance to study things you love, Keith. Your counselor came to me to see if you were ready for the AP Astrophysics course. The Garrison can offer you more than this school ever can."

 

"Why don't you take a day or two and think about it?" Shiogane suggested. "I'll give you my email, or you can talk to your teacher, and then you can give us your answer." 

 

Keith just simply nodded. Shirogane patted his shoulder as he left the classroom. "I'll be waiting for your decision, Keith."

 

When he left, Keith turned to Ms. Kaake who gave him a bright smile.

 

"Why did you do this for me?" he asked. 

 

She gave him a soft look and ruffled his hair. "Because, Keith. You're capable of such good things. I'd hate to see all your potential wasted on doing something you hate one day."

 

Keith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he left the room. 

 

On the walk to the home, he thought of their conversation. He had already passed the written portion of the application. Someone was _willing_ to _train_ him on all the things he'd need for the practical. He could have a _future_ there. It could be something completely different than if he stayed at the orphanage. A lot of this opportunity was falling into his lap. He guessed it would be crazy  _not_ to accept. He could at the very least try. The worst that could happen would be that he got rejected, right?

 

~

 

A couple of weeks later, he was in Shirogane's-- ("Please call me Shiro. 'Mr. Shirogane' makes me feel old.")-- _Shiro's_  car heading to a training facility. It still felt almost to good to be true. He pinched himself multiple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Shiro didn't take long to notice it and laughed and told him to relax, and that everything that was happening was honest to God real. 

 

"Mr. Shirogane-- I mean, Shiro?" 

 

The man hummed in acknowledgement, not taking his eyes off the road. 

 

"What if I don't get it?"

 

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Don't get what?"

 

"Piloting. Or engineering. What if I'm no good at it?" Keith asked. 

 

Shiro was silent for a few seconds, and Keith felt stupid for asking. 

 

"Sorry. That was dumb. I-"

 

"No. No it wasn't," Shiro said. 

 

Keith shut his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

 

"Listen, okay? I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Shiro said with a small smile. "No one's ever good at it at first."

 

"Well obviously-"

 

"Let me finish."

 

"Okay."

 

"No one's ever good at it in the beginning. We've all had mentors or just an everyday upperclassman help us. Even my friend Matt, who's a damn genius, had to ask someone for help, and he's one of the best engineers at the school now. People get good at it, but no one gets there alone." Shiro said. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

 

Keith nodded. 

 

"You're never going to have to go through this alone, Keith. I'll always be here when you need me."

 

Keith felt his chest tighten with something unfamiliar. He nodded again. 

 

"I'll never abandon you Keith."


End file.
